Black, White, Gray
by ShadedStarlight0
Summary: This is about a certain relationship between everyone's favorite riceball and a certain Sohma boy. I wonder if you might be able to tell which one based on the title. Please give the story a chance. I would really appreciate if you read and reviewed because reviews are always helpful. Rated T because of Kyo and Black Haru, and just in case for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Black, White, Gray

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter 1: Fight

Tohru was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the rest of the household. When she was almost finished, a sleepy Yuki walked into the room.

"Good morning Yuki. Breakfast is almost done." Tohru said in her cheery tone.

"Good morning Miss Honda. Do you need any help?" he asked, narrowly missing a collision with the fridge. Tohru giggled.

"No thank you, it's already set." Tohru said and went and started to scoop the rice out of the rice cooker.

"Is breakfast ready?" Kyo called out as he entered the kitchen.

"Do you ever have manners you stupid cat?" Yuki asked as he started to wake up more.

"What business is it of yours you damn rat!?" Kyo shouted and then he grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"You should treat Miss Honda with respect." Yuki said calmly.

"You shouldn't tell me what I need should do! That's it you girly rat!" Kyo shouted and a fight was about to start. Tohru started trying to stop the fight when Shigure walked into the room.

"Oh my beautiful flower, the kitchen smells delicious as always. Eating your food is heavenly, maybe you are an angel here on earth." He said and went over to Tohru who was blushing by that point.

"Ouch." Shigure called as he held his head after being hit by both Yuki and Kyo.

"Pervert." they both said, which then caused them to glare at each other.

"Breakfast is done." Tohru said and started taking the food to the table. Yuki helped her, following her to the table with a few plates. They ate a relatively calm breakfast, as calm as one could be at the Sohma household. After Tohru cleaned up with Yuki's help, they left for school with Kyo.

When they arrived at the school, they were welcomed by Momiji and Hatsuharu.

"Tohru!" Momigi called and ran at her, only to be stopped by Kyo who grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Wah! I just want to hug Tohru!" Momiji called.

"You can't! Do you want to turn into a rabbit at school?" Kyo asked.

"We are all early. No one else is around right now. It wouldn't really matter if he hugged her." Hatsuharu said.

"He can't hug her!" Kyo shouted back.

"Are you jealous Kyo?" Hatsuharu asked, beginning to turn into black Haru.

"I am not jealous! What if someone ended up showing up before he changed back?" Kyo bit back.

"Nice cover story kitty cat. You are jealous. What if Tohru wanted a hug?" Hatsuharu stated. He then turned to Tohru and held her chin up to look at him."

"Would you like a hug Tohru? I can give you a hug, and so much more." Hatsuharu said. Kyo kicked him away from Tohru.

"Like hell you are going to do anything to her!" Kyo shouted.

"Is the cat upset? Come on kitty cat, let's fight." Hatsuharu said. Kyo and Hatsuharu then began fighting.

"Oh no! Hatsuharu turned black. What if they hurt each other? What if…" Tohru started saying as she proceeded to panic. As this was Tohru panicking, it involved a lot of arm waving.

"Miss Honda there is no need to worry, everything will be fine in a few minutes." Yuki said trying to calm her down.

"You hope so. When I'm done I'll come spend some time with you." black Haru said as he was suddenly in front of Yuki.

"Get back over here you dumb cow!" Kyo called.

"Well I see the cat lover is awake this morning." Uo said as her and Hana arrived at school.

"What riled him up this time?" she asked.

"I sense that it has something to do with the boy with the black and white hair." Hana said. They looked to Hatsuharu.

"Huh. I don't know what happened." Hatsuharu said, turning white again.

"They just got in a friendly battle. I suppose we should all head into the school now." Yuki said.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Uo said. Everyone got there things and headed towards the school building. Tohru scurried forward to catch up with Hatsuharu.

"Are you okay Hatsuharu?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine Tohru. You worry too much." He said plainly. Tohru blushed.

"N-n-no I don't. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." Tohru responded quietly. Hatsuharu smiled at her reaction.

"You do worry a lot, but thanks for worrying about me this time." Hatsuharu replied.

"N-n-no problem Hatsuharu." Tohru stuttered and looked towards the ground.

"Tohru!" Momiji called and caught up with them and began talking to them.

"I sense strange electric waves from those two." Hana told Uo.

"You don't need special abilities to sense something, even if it is a little hard to notice. Something is there. I thought that she was getting closer to carrot top though?" Uo questioned.

"I have noticed that as well, but there is something different with those too. Perhaps we should observe awhile. This may just turn out to be something." Hana said in her monotone.

"Yeah I guess we could just observe. Little Tohru is growing up, but she is still completely oblivious." Uo said.

"At least that means that we should be able to observe their interactions for a while." Hana said.

"You're right. Let's go catch up with them." Uo said and her and Hana went and caught up with Tohru and the others and began listening to the conversation.

"Of course you guys can visit!" Tohru was telling Momiji happily.

"How about today?" Momiji suggested.

"I have work tonight, is tomorrow okay?" Tohru asked the hyper boy.

"Yes! Yay we get to see Tohru after school tomorrow!" Momiji cheered.

"Isn't that great Haru?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah. Sounds fun." Haru answered. Tohru turned to Yuki.

"Do you think Shigure will mind visitors?" Tohru asked.

"No Miss Honda. He won't care as long as his house isn't destroyed completely." Yuki said.

"In that case, can we come too Tohru?" Uo asked. Tohru turned to her and smiled.

"Of course. We'll have a lot of fun tomorrow. Maybe we could all play Rich Man Poor Man." Tohru said.

"That will be fun. I'll get a chance to beat carrot top again." Uo said, then a short yelling match ensued following that comment. Everything was interrupted my Momiji.

"Can Kisa and Hiro come too? Kisa has been wanting to see you again." Momiji said cheerily. Tohru smiled brightly again.

"Definitely. I'll go shopping after school tomorrow and get everything for a big dinner." Tohru said.

"Miss Honda you don't have to do anything extravagant." Yuki said.

"No, I want to make sure that everyone has a wonderful dinner." Tohru said. Yuki smiled at her.

"Okay Miss Honda. I look forward to your dinner tomorrow." He replied.

"School is going to start soon. We should get going." Uo said.

" Oh no, we can't be late." Tohru said and headed into the school. She was followed by Kyo and Yuki. Hatsuharu and Momiji went towards their classroom as well.

"Now we will have more time to observe them." Uo stated.

"Yes we will. I sense that tomorrow will be interesting." Hana concluded and they followed Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki to their classroom.

Author's note: This is kind of an intro chapter for the story. I am not really going to be following the plot of the anime or manga. However, for the sake of this fanfiction, everyone knows Akito is a girl. She is beginning to be nicer, but she has not yet released everyone from the curse, so it's kind of at a weird middle point. I am telling you this to set up for the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read even though this chapter is kind of all over the place. I plan on the rest of the story being much less confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

Black, White, Gray

Previously: Upon arriving at school, a discussion began that ended with everyone being invited to Shigure's for dinner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter 2: Dinner

After school, Tohru went to work just like she said she had to. While she worked, she kept the thinking about dinner for the next day and how fun it would be for everyone to come. She decided that she would make a stew. She considered making a leek stew, but she knew that it wouldn't bode well with Kyo. After work, Yuki was waiting for her and they walked home together. Tohru was so excited for the following day that she almost overcooked the dinner that night because she wasn't giving it her full attention. Of course, Tohru's meal turned out fine and everyone enjoyed the meal.

The next day after school, everyone met by the gates. When Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo approached, Uo asked Tohru a question.

"So when should we come over?" Uo asked.

"Well I have to go shopping for all the ingredients so how about in an hour. Then we can play some games while dinner is cooking." Tohru said happily.

"Tohru, can I come shopping with you?" Momiji asked.

"You'll get in her way Momiji." Kyo stated.

"No he won't Kyo. Of course you can come shopping with me." Tohru told Momiji.

"Yay! Can Haru come too?" Momiji asked.

"Of course Momiji." Tohru answered. When the discussion about the shopping was over, Tohru, Hatsuharu, and Momiji went to the store. Tohru got the shopping done as fast as possible and had it done in a half an hour. After paying for everything, Tohru went to pick up the bags, but was stopped by Hatsuharu.

"Let me carry them." he said plainly and started picking up the bags.

"But I can carry them Hatsuharu, you don't have to ." Tohru said. As always, she didn't want to burden someone else with one of her self-appointed tasks.

"It's okay. I came anyway so I might as well help. You don't have to worry." Hatsuharu replied. He soon had most of the bags.

"You can carry those two." He added when he saw her about to say something else. She looked slightly defeated but soon she resumed smiling like she always did. Momiji watched the interaction and smiled to himself. He was happy that he had gotten Hatsuharu to come.

"Tohru I can carry those!" he said after their interaction was over.

"But I have to do something." Tohru said and started to go into panic mode again. "I am supposed to do chores like carrying the groceries." Tohru said.

"But I can carry them Tohru. I am just as strong as Haru, let me prove it!" Momiji said, making it seem like if she let him carry the bags, that she was actually making him feel better.

"Okay Momiji." She said and she let him carry the bags. They walked to Shigure's house and as they arrived they heard screaming. They entered the house to see the source of the screaming.

"Why didn't you invite me to dinner Kyo!?" Kagura asked while swinging Kyo around.

"I didn't want to invite you. Why are you here? It's rude to just show up at someone else's house you know." Kyo countered. Kagura let him go, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. She started to tear up.

"I just wanted to see you Kyo." She said. Tohru took the opportunity to speak up.

"Hi Kagura. I'm sorry you weren't invited, but you can stay for dinner. I am making plenty of food for everyone." Tohru said in her upbeat tone.

"Do you hear that Kyo? Tohru invited me to dinner. Now I can stay here with you!" she shouted and went and picked Kyo up in a bear- or rather boar- hug. Tohru looked antsy because she didn't know what to do.

"Just leave them be Miss. Honda. She won't hurt him too badly." Yuki said as he entered the room. He then looked at Hatsuharu and Momiji.

"I see you did get a lot of food, what are we having?" he asked. Tohru lead Hatsuharu and Momiji to the kitchen where they set everything on the counter. Yuki followed as well to hear the answer to his question.

"We are having beef stew and rice." Tohru answered as she took out a pot and set up the rice cooker.

"That sounds delicious Tohru!" Momiji said in his always loud and upbeat tone.

"Whatever Tohru makes is bound to be delicious." Shigure announced as he walked into the kitchen. Tohru blushed at his comment.

"So Tohru, when are the others arriving?" Shigure asked.

"Hana and Uo should be here soon. I am not quite sure about the others." she said.

"Kisa and Hiro will be here soon as well. I also invited Rin." Kagura supplied the answer as she left the beaten up Kyo in the living room.

"That's a nice surprise. It's a good thing that I got extra ingredients." Tohru stated as she added ingredients to the pot.

"It shouldn't matter Tohru, I don't think she will actually come." Hatsuharu said. Everyone but Tohru, who didn't know the full story, shot a sympathetic look towards Hatsuharu. They had been getting along better since Akito had started to be a little less harsh, but they still weren't back together. They spoke to each other every once in a while but Rin normally avoided Hatsuharu. A knock at the door broke the silence.

"I'll get it." Tohru said and quickly went to the door. She opened it to see Kisa, Hiro, and Rin, who was standing off to the side a little bit.

"Sissy!" Kisa shouted and hugged Tohru.

"Hi Kisa." Tohru said with a smile and hugged her back. Kisa then stood next to Hiro again.

"So when is dinner going to be ready, I'm starving. I came for dinner with Kisa" Hiro said.

"Don't talk to Tohru like that!" Kyo shouted at Hiro.

"No, it's okay. He did come for dinner. Sorry but I just started it, but I can get you some snacks." Tohru told Hiro.

"Well I guess that's okay." Hiro said and he and Kisa entered the house. Tohru turned her attention to Rin who hadn't entered yet.

"Hi Rin, you can come in too." Tohru said cheerfully.

"Thanks." Rin said quietly and entered. When she entered the house and Tohru shut the door, the idle conversation in the kitchen stopped. Everyone looked at Ren.

"Hi Rin, you actually came." Hatsuharu said.

"Hi Haru. I came because Kagura asked me to come and then Kisa begged." Rin retorted.

"Uh, I'll get some snacks for everyone. You can all wait in the living room if you want." Tohru said and reentered the kitchen.

"Do you need any help Tohru?" Momiji asked.

"No. I couldn't ask for any help after you and Hatsuharu carried the shopping bags." Tohru answered. She was quickly getting snacks out of cupboards and putting them on plates.

"Well i can at least take the snacks so you can get dinner ready. You have to make a lot of food still." Momiji pointed out.

"I guess that's okay. Thank you Momiji" Tohru said.

"I'll help too; there are a lot of snacks." Haru added. He and Momiji grabbed the snacks and lead everyone to the table. Rin and Haru sat at opposite ends of the table so they could be farthest from each other. No one bothered to comment on it. Eventually, Shigure started another conversation. Tohru continued making the dinner. The stew had to simmer for a while so she joined the other.

"When is that Yankee going to be here? I still have to beat her in Rich Man Poor Man before dinner." Kyo said.

"Yankee?" Hiro asked.

"Oh yes Tohru's friends are coming over as well." Shigure stated.

"Uo and Hana should be here soon Kyo. I'll go get the cards." Tohru said and got up to go find the cards. She came back a few moments later.

"One of your friends is a Yankee?" Hiro asked.

"Well she used to be in a gang, but she is really nice. Hana is too." Tohru told Hiro.

"Is everything going to be alright if two girls come over? What about the curse?" Kagura asked.

"Oh no I forgot! I'm so sorry." Tohru apologized.

"Geez it seems rather obvious." Hiro said.

"Don't be so mean to Sissy." Kisa said and looked at Hiro. He sighed.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"It's okay, it is my fault. Maybe all the boys could stay farther away from them? We have to spread out to eat because the table isn't big enough anyway." Tohru suggested.

"That should work fine Miss Honda." Yuki said. With that issue covered, another conversation started. After ten minutes, Tohru went to check on the food. When she left the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. Tohru quickly answered it.

"Hey Tohru." Uo said.

"Hi. You can both come in." Tohru said and stepped away from the door. Uo and Hana entered and stood next to Tohru.

"I sense new waves. Are there many other people here Tohru?" Hana inquired.

"Yes there are." Tohru said and lead them to the living room. Everyone had already rearranged so the boys were further from where they left seats for Tohru's friends. Tohru introduced Hana and Uo to the people they didn't know.

"Dinner should be done in about fifteen minutes. I'm sorry for the wait." Tohru said.

"It's okay. You are making a lot of food." Uo said. Tohru smiled at her.

"Yes but that just means we have a lot of people here and you both get to meet some of my other friends." Tohru said to Uo and Hana. She went to start the rice and they went into the living room. While Tohru finished up dinner, everyone got acquainted. There was then another knock at the door. Tohru went to the door and saw that Ayame had already let himself in.

"Hi Ayame, are you here for dinner too?" Tohru asked.

"Yes I am, Shigure invited me." Ayame said.

"It will be done in about fifteen minutes." Tohru said in her cheery tone.

"Okay." Ayame said. He then went into the living room. He had already met Hana and Uo when designing costumes for the school so there were no introductions needed. After a small dispute between Yuki and Ayame, peaceful conversation resumed.

"Dinner is done, but I need some help." Tohru called. Yuki got up and went to the kitchen. All the food was on plates on the counter.

"I'm sorry to ask, but there are so many plates so I need some help." Tohru said. She looked slightly ashamed that she bothered Yuki.

"There is no problem Miss Honda. The faster we get everyone their food, the quicker we can begin eating the meal." Yuki said. He picked up a few dishes and followed Tohru into the dining room. They set the plates on the table. After figuring out that Tohru had needed help with the plates, Kyo helped as well and soon everyone had a plate of food. As they were all about to eat, another knock came at the door.

"Did someone invite anyone else?" Tohru asked. Everyone said know. Tohru got up from her seat and went and answered the door and was greeted with a few surprising visitors.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone reading this. I know a lot happened in this chapter and most of it may not make sense but the next chapter will offer some explanation. I hope you like the small interaction at the grocery store. I know I haven't written a lot about a relationship starting yet but I will get there. I also brought Rin into the picture. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope all of you continue to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Black, White, Gray

Previously: Everyone who was invited arrived for dinner, but then there was another knock at the door.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter 3: Surprise Visitor

As Tohru opened the door she was very surprised to see who was on the other side. Tohru didn't even move for a few moments, but she soon recovered from the shock and she quickly bowed.

"Good evening Akito sama." Tohru said. Although Akito had started to change, she still enjoyed the fact that Tohru still seemed incredibly nervous around her and was still respectful enough to bow.

"Good evening Tohru. I was wondering where everyone went and was told that everyone was here. I hope I am not intruding." she said. She knew however that Tohru would never blame her and was pleased when Tohru quickly stopped bowing and looked at her.

"Of course not Akito sama. It was rude of me not to think of inviting you. There is plenty to eat if you are hungry. There is enough for everyone." Tohru said and got out of the doorway so the newcomers could enter.

"I am rather hungry." Akito said.

"I will get a bowl of stew right away." Tohru said being as polite as ever. She turned to the two other newcomers as well.

"Are you hungry as well Hatori? Kureno?" she asked. She was smiling her ever happy Tohru smile.

"Yes I am if you wouldn't mind getting another serving Tohru." Hatori said politely. Kureno looked at Akito. He didn't know if he was allowed to speak. Akito may have been more lenient recently but he wanted to be cautious just in case.

"Well are you hungry Kureno?" Akito asked. Kureno quickly turned back to Tohru after he got approval to speak.

"Yes I am a little hungry." Kureno responded.

"Okay I will be right back with three bowls of stew. You can head straight to the others." Tohru said. She walked off to the kitchen and the three of them went to the room where everyone else was. When Tohru returned she set a bowl of stew in front of Akito who was sitting at the table next to Shigure. She handed another bowl to Hatori then left to get Kureno's food. As she returned she gave him the bowl then went back to her seat and sat down. She then realized that no one was talking or eating.

"Is something wrong with the stew?" Tohru asked, worried because no one was doing anything.

"Of course not Miss Honda, we were just waiting until everyone had their food." Yuki quickly covered for everyone. They all knew that they were simply too shocked at the presence of Akito. Even Tohru knew that but she had to say something to break the silence.

"Okay." She said. Everyone began eating again. As Tohru was about to start eating her own meal, a sudden realization hit her.

"I'm sorry." She said out of nowhere. Everyone looked at her.

"I'm sorry for forgetting to introduce my friends to Akito sama," Tohru elaborated then turned to Akito, "These are my friends Uo and Hana." Tohru told him.

"Nice to meet the both of you, I am Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma family. My companions are Hatori and Kureno Sohma." Akito said and nodded her head to Hatori and Kureno who were sitting near the other boys of the Zodiac, besides Yuki and Kyo who were sitting opposite the girls at the table.. She watched as some emotion seemed to pass across Uo's face as he introduced the other newcomers, but the emotion was quickly hidden. Akito had a suspicion that Uo knew one of them. She guessed it was Kureno because the flash of emotion occurred as she said his name. She then wondered if it had something to do with Kureno going into town more frequently than usual. Normally she would be angered. She was slightly upset that Kureno had not said anything, but she was able to contain her anger. She really was slowly changing. After the awkward silence that lasted a few seconds, Tohru began eating her food and everyone followed suit. Uo broke the silence.

"So what is like being the head of the Sohmas?" Uo said carelessly. She wasn't exactly the type to fear someone just because they had power.

"It is not without its struggles." Akito said calmly to the girl. She was slightly interested in the girl that spoke to her plainly. Akito was surprised when Uo smiled and turned towards Kyo.

"What trouble do you cause Orange Top?" Uo asked.

"I don't cause any trouble you damn Yankee." Kyo stated. Akito was amused that the girl so easily irritated Kyo. She decided to add to the fun.

"Orange Top? What a fitting nickname." Akito stated. Although she was changing, she still found joy in harassing the cat. Uo smiled at the declaration while Kyo bristled with anger.

"Don't worry Kyo, I'll leave that nickname for your friend to keep." Akito said. Kyo still looked angry but couldn't bring himself to retaliate against Akito. He still couldn't help but fear her, even though she was changing. Now that the ice was broken, idle conversation continued throughout the meal. When everyone looked finished with their food, Tohru spoke up.

"Is everyone finished?" she asked. Everyone quickly said yes.

"I'll clean up then." Tohru stated and got up.

"I'll help you Tohru there is a lot of stuff and you can't carry much." Kyo said as if he needed to justify his reason for helping to make it seem like he wasn't just being kind and helping her. He quickly got up to help.

"I will help as well Miss Honda." Yuki said and he stood up as well. Tohru seemed to contemplate allowing them to help but remembered earlier and decided that she wasn't going to get a choice.

"Thank you both very much." She said. She grabbed her plate as well as Hana's because she was sitting next to her and turned to head to the kitchen. Unfortunately for her, she tripped on the table leg.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki shouted.

"Tohru." Kyo called. They were quickly both in front of her. Tohru only had a split second to think but she managed to realized an important fact as she dropped the plates and put her arms out in front of her. As she fell, do to her arms being out, she pushed both Yuki and Kyo away and fell to the floor with her hands taking the force of the fall. Hana and Uo were quickly by her side Yuki and Kyo stood behind them.

"Are you okay Tohru? Why did you push them away?" Uo asked. Tohru was silent for a moment. She hadn't thought about what to say. She had barely thought to push them out of the way in the first place. Uo waved a hand in front of her face and Tohru snapped out of her thoughts.

"Well I was bracing for falling so I put my arms out. I didn't realize they were in front of me until I pushed them." Tohru said nervously. Luckily, her friends believed her.

"Are you okay?" Hana asked.

"Of course. I didn't hit the ground too hard. I have to clean up this mess. I'm sorry for making such a mess Shigure." Tohru apologized and turned to Shigure.

"It's okay Tohru, the plates didn't even break so there isn't too bad of a mess." Shigure replied. Tohru looked and was relieved when she saw the unbroken plates.

"That's good. I'll finish cleaning up now." Tohru said quickly and started to pick up the plates. She piled one plate on top of the other but as soon as she did they feel to the ground again. She was only a few inches from the ground though so it didn't make much noise but everyone noticed the girl drop the plates and the wince that came over her face. Uo sighed.

"Tohru is your wrist hurt?" she asked. She was so used to her friend trying to not worry others that it didn't even faze her.

"It's fine. It just hurts a little that's all, no need to worry." Tohru said and she waved her hands slightly like she always did when she was trying to prove everything was fine. She winced again though when waving her hand hurt her wrist. She quickly stopped waving. Hatsuharu suddenly went over to her and held her left hand in his and looked it over. Tohru blushed slightly in embarrassment and due to the awkward situation of him suddenly examining her hand.

"Hatori I think you need to check on her wrist. I can't tell what but something is wrong with it." Hatsuharu said and let go of her hand. He got up and moved out of the way and Hatori took his place and examined her wrist.

"It doesn't seem to be broken, just sprained." He stated.

"I have my bag in the car. I'll go get a bandage." Hatori said. Before Tohru could protest he was already out the door. Tohru got up and went to pick up a plate but Yuki picked up the plate before she could.

"Miss Honda it's okay. We'll clean up. You have done a lot today anyway." Yuki said.

"But-" Tohru started.

"We got it Tohru." Kyo said and he picked up the other plate. Tohru got up and went back to the table dejectedly and sat down as Yuki and Kyo cleaned the small mess and gathered the rest of the dishes. Hatori came back into the house and bandaged her wrist and told her not to use it too much. Tohru was glad it wasn't her writing hand. When everything was taken care of Uo spoke up.

"Hey Tohru do you still want to play rich man poor man?" she asked.

"Of course. I forgot I said we could all play it. Does anyone else want to play?" Tohru asked.

"I will play." Yuki said.

"Yes." Hana said. Everyone else agreed and Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori went outside to talk. Akito made to leave as well but Tohru spoke up.

"Would you like to play Akito sama?" Tohru asked kindly. Akito seemed surprised and she looked at Tohru.

"I have never played this game." Akito said.

"It's okay we can teach you." Tohru said. Akito contemplated it for a minute.

"Very well." she said and sat back down. Sometimes it was hard to remember that she was about the same age as the others in the room, besides Kisa and Hiro. Everyone had fun playing and Uo and Kyo got competitive again. Kyo finally beat her in one of the games and that led to another argument. After about a half an hour, Hana spoke up.

"I am sorry Tohru but I must be going, it is getting late." Hana said and got up.

"I have to go too." Uo said and she got up as well. She and Hana went to the door and Tohru followed.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at school." Tohru said with a bright smile as she said goodbye to her friends. She then went back to the table and sat down.

"Do they know the Sohma secret Tohru?" Akito asked. Tohru quickly turned to her.

"Of course not Akito sama! I promised I wouldn't tell anyone!" she said quickly. The other Sohmas were slightly worried about the line of questioning so they paid careful attention to the conversation. They were surprised by what Akito asked next.

"Is that why you pushed Yuki and Kyo out of the way?" Akito asked and took a sip of her tea. Tohru fidgeted.

"Well I didn't want them to transform and expose the secret to Hana and Uo." she said quietly.

"I commend your commitment to your promise, just make sure to continue keeping it. I will be leaving now. It is getting late, the rest of you should head home as well seeing as you all have to walk. Let's go Hatori, you too Kureno." Akito said. Everyone was surprised that she had thanked Tohru. She even tried to cover it up with a small threat, but everyone knew she had thanked Tohru. Akito got up and left the house, followed by Hatori. Tohru got up as Kureno headed to the door to tell them all goodbye. As they all got into Hatori's car and left, the rest of the Sohmas got up and headed out the door to begin the walk home. They all thanked Tohru and left.

Tohru was happy that everyone had been able to come over for a dinner. She thought about the whole night and after thinking about everything, her thoughts went back to one moment, the moment when Hatsuharu held onto her hand. She shook her head as if to shake the memory out of her head because she couldn't figure out why that moment kept popping into her head. After everyone was gone, Shigure retreated to his study and Kyo went up to the roof. Yuki went to his room after bidding her goodnight. Tohru made her way to her room and tried figuring out the funny feeling that had gone through her stomach when Hatsuharu had grabbed her hand. She ended up even more confused so she just pushed the thought from her head and got ready for bed. She quickly fell asleep when she laid her head on her pillow.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter and continue to read. This is a fun story to write because of all the personalities. I appreciate any and all reviews as long as they aren't hateful. Thank you for following and favoriting the story as well. I'll try to update again soon, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Black, White, Gray

Previously: Akito made a surprise visit and Yuki and Kyo almost transformed in front of Hana and Uo. Akito commended Tohru for keeping the Suoh secret, even though she didn't come right out and tell her thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter 4: Beginnings

Tohru woke up the next morning and got dressed then quickly headed downstairs and started breakfast. When breakfast was almost done, Kyo walked into the kitchen and got the milk from the fridge. Yuki came in moments later and there was a brief confrontation but soon everyone had a full stomach and the three high school students headed off to school.

"Are you ready for the test today Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"I think so. I didn't study yesterday but I hope I will do okay." Tohru answered.

"You'll do fine Miss Honda, I am certain of it." Yuki replied.

When Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru got the school Hana and Uo were waiting for them. Kyo was less energetic than usual, which didn't go unnoticed.

"What's up with you Orange Top?" Uo questioned.

"Nothing you damn Yankee." Kyo responded, but there was less fight in his words than usual.

"I do sense that something is wrong with you today. Is something bothering you?" Hana asked. Kyo looked at Hana. He had no particular problem with her and didn't talk to her much so she didn't really know what to say to her. He settled on the truth.

"It is supposed to rain later today. I don't like the rain." Kyo answered gruffly.

"I also do not like the rain, it is understandable." Hana replied. They seemed to study each other for a moment before Momiji interrupted as he and Hatsuharu approached.

"Good morning everyone!" Momiji shouted.

"Do you always have to be so loud?" Kyo asked angrily, but his voice didn't have its edge just as before.

"I just wanted to greet Tohru!" Momiji said.

"It is okay, good morning Momiji. Good morning to you as well Hatsuharu." Tohru said to both of them.

"Good morning." Hatsuharu replied. Momiji then spoke up again.

"Tohru, since tomorrow is Friday, do you want to go somewhere after school with Haru and me?" Momiji asked.

"I would love to Momiji but I have plenty of chores to do." Tohru said.

"Miss Honda it would be okay for you to take a break every now and then." Yuki said. As Tohru was about to protest, Kyo spoke up. He was irritable so he didn't want to hear Tohru insist that she had to do chores.

"Tohru you worked very hard yesterday and you still shouldn't be using your wrist a lot. You are bound to use it if you stay home to clean. You should rest your wrist and wait until Saturday to do anything so you can rest if has a few days to heal. If you don't, you are going to hurt your wrist more and we are going to have to call that dang Hatori again." Kyo said quickly.

"Well I don't want to worry Hatori…" Tohru said and looked at the ground.

"Yay, Tohru can spend some time with us tomorrow!" Momiji cheered then turned to Hatsuharu.

"Isn't that great Haru?" Momiji asked. Hatsuharu looked at him then Tohru and smiled slightly.

"I guess it could be fun." He answered. A few of the others noticed Hatsuharu's smile, and even Hana and Uo knew that he didn't smile often. Although everyone but Tohru noticed a possible significance, no one said a word. After the conversation was over, everyone went to class. When it came to lunch time, it was already raining so everyone stayed in the classroom. They gathered around Kyo's desk because it was in the back of the room so they were able to stay away from the other students who hadn't left the classroom. Meanwhile, the cat was cursing the weather report that said that it wouldn't start raining until an hour or so after school was over. Hana also seemed less than thrilled at the change in the weather. The two of them stayed quiet. Tohru was slightly worried about them but when she voiced her concerns they both said they were fine. Although Tohru was still worried, she still tried to have a nice lunch and she talked with Yuki and Uo a little.

After a little while, the conversation ended with due to the lack of something to talk about and Tohru's mind wandered. She began to think about the next day and she found herself very happy that she would be spending the day with Haru and Momiji. She was brought from her thoughts when Uo waved a hand in front of her face.

"Yes Uo?" she inquired.

"I was asking you what you were thinking about." Uo said. Tohru was smiling as usual but she seemed happier than she normally was.

"I was just thinking about how much fun I am going to have with Hatsuharu and Momiji tomorrow. Momiji seemed to have a whole idea planned and I can't wait to see what happens." Tohru said. Uo thought that there was another reason she was so happy about the next day. She related it to a certain boy that had black and white hair. She had seen how Hatsuharu had reacted when Tohru was hurt and she had seen other interactions between the two that made her think that something might be going on.

"Okay. I Hope you have fun tomorrow." Uo said. She then looked at Hana. Even though Hana was not in her best mood, she still paid attention to her friends. Uo met her gaze for a moment and they both knew that they were thinking the same thing. They then looked away from each other and looked at Tohru. She was talking to Yuki about student council. Uo and Hana weren't absolutely sure what was going to happen with their best friend, but they both seemed to think that they might have to get used to Hatsuharu being around more frequently.

Author's Note: I know this was a short chapter but I didn't want to go into Friday yet so I stopped it here. Thank you for reading my story. I would really appreciate some reviews so I know how I am doing. I also hinted at something in this chapter and I would like to know if anyone caught on to it. I will try to post the next chapter soon.


End file.
